


i'll make you believe you are lovely

by heartland



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Meeting Family, anxious josh, josh dun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartland/pseuds/heartland
Summary: you want josh to meet your family, he's nervous. fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you like it!! thank you for reading :D -lindsey

I can tell he’s nervous. I’ve come to know the warning signs. He tries to steady his breathing, and act like everything's okay. He knows deep down there’s nothing to worry about, but that’s easier said than done, if anyone knows that it’s you. 

I’ve struggled with anxiety since I was seven. It got better for a while, then as it always does, spiraled downhill a couple of years ago. I dropped out of college, and moved to Columbus a month after my mom passed away, and I would be lying if I said anything got better. It was hell. I came close to breaking the promise I had made to myself about nine times. Being in the dark led me to a light, no matter how cliche it sounds. 

I met Josh in the spring of last year. I was recommended to listen to his music, by a therapist I had found after my trip to the emergency room. That same therapist, the one I can wholeheartedly say saved my life, ended up buying me a meet and greet to their show. Sounds like a fantasy right? I was nauseatingly anxious up until the moment we met, maybe even a little while during. Yeah I may have puked in the hallway trashcan right in front of him, but that happens to be what he says attracted him to me in the first place. Not the puke (obviously), but as he puts it, “my willingness to vomit in front of everyone and not even react” I’ve never told him, that I didn’t react because at that time, I had forgotten how. I was numb with pain.

Today, we’re heading back to my hometown in Michigan for a family party. And for some reason, I’m not really worried. My family knows why I moved to Columbus, they were supportive. They wanted a fresh start just as much as I did. I called my cousin a month after I met Josh. To tell her things were getting better. She was the one who encouraged me to bring Josh in the first place.

I’m eating breakfast when I realize we’re supposed to leave in fifteen minutes. When I walk into our room I see his duffel, empty. He’s in the bathroom working on his hair, until he sees my reflection behind him. “Shit, what time is it?” He runs his gelled hands through his colorful hair. I wrap my hands around his body from behind, and kiss his shoulder. “Ten forty five.” I try to say as little as possible. “Do you want me to pack you some stuff?” I ask as I peak my head around his broad body so he can see my face. “Sure yeah.” 

I walk back into the bedroom and grab his favorite clothing out of the drawers and closet. Once I feel I have a decent amount to last him through the weekend I turn back to face the bathroom. What I see makes my heart heavy in my chest. It’s a scene I haven’t seen for a while and hoped I wouldn’t see ever again. He’s sat on the edge of the bathtub, with his head buried in his pale hands. I pace over until I’m sitting by his side and run my hand over the small of his back. 

“You may not realize it right now Josh, but you are the absolute best thing that’s ever happened to me. My family already knows that, and they haven’t even met you yet. They know that it’s not easy to love me, they know it was almost impossible to make me happy again. All my family ever wanted for me was someone who would make room in their heart for a really messed up girl trying to find her place, they wanted a guy who wouldn’t be afraid to get involved when I’m upset and wouldn’t think twice about loving me immensely. And no matter how fucking cliche this sounds. Josh, you are that person. You are the exact person my family has always wanted me to find.” I huff out a sigh and run my fingers through the hair next to his ear. “They will love you just as much as I do. I really want you to believe that. And if you don’t yet, we don’t have to go today. I want you to be your confident, strong and hilarious self every second you’re with my family. And I know they want that too.” 

It’s in that moment that he takes his face out of his hands, and starts slowly shaking his head and mumbling something to himself. You poke his hip. “What?” You ask, hoping he feels better.

He turns so you can see his face, and feel his breath. “God I’m so glad I saw you puke in that trash can.” His infectious laugh immediately fills the small room, even more so when he sees a blush fill your cheeks. All you can do is shake your head before you burst out into laughter. It’s when you feel his massive arms envelope around your small frame that you know he’s okay. 


End file.
